Harvey and Mike High school Drabbles
by justice1221
Summary: These are drabbles about Harvey and Mike in high school together in no particular order. Slash.


This is just the start of something I'm going to start working on, just a couple drabbles of Harvey and Mike in highschool together. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I don't own Suits! I only wish I did!

Warning- Contains a few curse words.

The field trip was in two weeks and Mike still didn't know is he was going yet. The cost for the trip was fifty dollars and he just didn't have that kind of money. But he really _really_ wanted to go. Harvey and everyone else were going and he wanted to go to. He knew he couldn't ask his grandma for the money, they just couldn't afford something as frivolous as going to a field trip to a museum. Maybe he could work something out with one of the neighbors or something, see if he could work on something for them and make up the money somehow. For now he put the thought away until he could talk to one of the neighbors about it.

-One Week Later-

Mike leaned against one of the poles in the student parking lot, waiting for Harvey to arrive. He had already put his bike in one of the locks near the school until he needed it at the end of the day. Mike looked up as Harvey pulled his Porsche into the spot directly in front of Mike. Mike grinned as he saw his boyfriend and gave a little wave. He always got a little thrill at that word. _Boyfriend_. Of all the people in the school, Harvey chose Mike. He could have anyone he wanted and he chose Mike. Harvey: son of a billionaire, top of his class, killer looks, and unlimited charm._ And he chose Mike_.

Harvey smirked as he got out of his holy-shit-this-is-more-than-someone-normal-makes-in-one-year car and as he made his way over to Mike, leaned down and taking Mike by the waist, drew him in for a deep kiss.

Mike sighed. He loved mornings like this. Sometimes he wondered if he were living a dream and if someone pinched him, he would wake up. Well, he hoped that never happened.

"Hey beautiful." Harvey looked a few inches down at him and grinned. Mike loved that grin, it made him look so sexy.

"Hey," Mike breathed back, feeling a little giddy.

Taking Mike's hand in his, they began walking towards the school. First period began in 10 minutes. Not that it would matter if Harvey was late, all the teachers loved him ever since his dad made that huge donation to all the classrooms. Mike though, they could care less.

"When are you gonna let me drive you to school Mike? It was cold today, I don't want you biking out in forty degree weather, it's not good for you." Harvey questioned as they continued walking.

"Harvey, you know I can't let you do that. It would be taking advantage of you." Mike said looking away, biting his lip. He hated when Harvey asked questions like these. He really didn't want to seem like he was taking advantage of his boyfriend just because he had a nice car and he didn't.

"Sweetheart, you wouldn't be taking advantage of me, lots of couples drive together in the mornings." Harvey gently countered back.

"Yeah, but I can't do the same for you. I only have my bike. Which is great! But.. it isn't the same. Besides, I live on the completely opposite part of town. You would have to get up earlier just to come get me, that doesn't seem right." Mike said finally, which was seemingly the end of the conversation as Harvey just grumbled for a moment, letting it go, for now.

"So have you turned in your permission slip for the field trip yet? You know I can't go without you." Harvey said not looking down as they passed the flagpole.

Mike looked guilty for a second, "About that, I don't think I'm going."

"What? Why?"

"Harvey please don't be mad. I just don't have the money right now. My neighbor Ms. Beach said she would give me twenty dollars if I mowed her lawn for two weeks but I couldn't find anyone else that wanted any help around their lawn, and you know I can't ask my grandma for the money, we can't afford it right now with the bills and all. It's okay, really. You go and fun with everyone else and take pictures and everything and you guys can tell me all about it when you get back. It will probably be more fun without me there anyway. All I would do is interject with random facts that I read somewhere that nobody wants to hear anyway. It's okay, really, go without me." Mike rushed, not waiting for Harvey to interrupt him.

Harvey laughed. _He fucking laughed_. "Is that all babe? You just need thirty more bucks? I can take care of that!"

Mike looked angry, really angry. Uh-oh. "No Harvey. You won't _take care of it. _It's not just thirty more bucks to me, that's a lot of money and I can't let you do that. You know how I feel when you do shit like that, it's not right, like I'm just using you for your money or something. I like you for a lot more than your money alright?"

"Mike, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I know that's a lot of money to you, that's why I wanted to help you out. I know you want to go, don't lie to me. You've been talking about this trip for weeks. I want you to go too. It won't be any fun without you there. Who am I supposed to hold hands with? Hmm? Just let me Pay the rest. Hell, let me pay the fifty and you can come mow my lawn. Shirtless. Or in your boxers. Whichever you prefer." Harvey laughed like it was some joke. Mike knew he meant well, he really did, but Harvey just didn't understand him sometimes. Fifty dollars was a lot of money to him. A LOT of money. Harvey carried around hundreds in his wallet, he just didn't get it.

"No Harvey, if I can't raise the money then I'm not going and that's it. Don't pressure me about this, okay?" Mike looked up at his boyfriend with questioning eyes, silently begging him to understand.

Harvey sighed reluctantly," Okay, okay, I'll back off, I promise, not that I want to though. But tomorrow you're letting me give you a ride to school tomorrow in compensation!"

Mike smiled, Harvey was forever the negotiator," Deal." And with that he leaned happily into his boyfriends warm embrace as he slipped his arm around his waist to pull himself closer. He really thought he was in a dream sometimes.

-One Week Later-

"Harvey! Harvey! I can go! I can go! Someone donated money specifically for kids who didn't have enough money to go on the field trip! Isn't that great?" Mike said breathlessly as he sat in the seat beside Harvey on the school bus as it got ready to depart for the museum.

Harvey smiled as he gently took Mike's hand in his own, and rubbed the back of it with his fingers in a slow motion, "Yeah that's great sweetheart, I couldn't stand it if you couldn't come."

As the bus took off towards the city, Mike laid his head on Harvey's shoulder, not suspicious of anything.


End file.
